Lab Rats: Misadventures In The Past
by WillieTheBrave
Summary: This story is about Mr. Davenport suddenly losing his lab and him having to travel to the past to get the lab back from a familiar evil villain.


**Hey, this is my very first story and and I just want to thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!**

Adam, Bree and Chase were working in the lab when Mr. Davenport walked into the lab. Mr. Davenport looked at Bree eating popcorn and laughing at a movie. Mr. Davenport turns to look at Chase, who is working on an invention that Mr. Davenport and him started working on. Lastly, he glared at Adam trying to get a cookie to fall into his mouth from his nose. Mr. Davenport rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Okay… Adam, Bree and Chase." He says sighing. "Let me tell you a story of how I became rich!" He smirked when he said that which caused Bree to roll her eyes.

Bree turns around to look at Mr. Davenport "Mr. Davenport. We know! You're rich, you're famous. Blah...blah...blah."

Mr. Davenport chuckles. "I haven't told you guys the real reason why I ended up looking like this!" When he said "this", he pointed both fingers to his face and gave his stereotypical and egotistical smirk.

Adam turns around. "Mr. Davenport. You're ugly, you don't need to rub it in our faces." Adam laughs, turns around and goes back to what he's doing. Adam says with his mouth still full of cookies.

"You take that back!" Mr. Davenport shouted. "For your information, I am very handsome." He once again shows off his egotistical smirk and pointed his fingers to his face. "Now, Can I tell the story or not?"

"It was 25 years ago… When I was 23." Davenport stared into space like a flashback.

Chase is confused about why Mr. Davenport is staring up into space with a weird look. "Um. Mr. Davenport? What are you doing?" Chase asked in a confused tone. Mr. Davenport, a little bothered that Chase interrupted his story exclaims, "This is what you're supposed to do when a flashback happens in your mind!" Chase nods slowly, but still confused.

"It was a warm, sunny day on May 18th, 1994." Mr.. Davenport says, starting the flashback.

* * *

25 Years Earlier…

A young Mr. Davenport is walking to school. Dark green trees sway as the wind brushes on top of Mr. Davenport's hair. He smiles at the trees, fascinated about how the trees are moving. He stands there for a second and thinks to himself for a little bit and then continues on walking. He sees yellow school buses passing by him. The windows open and people in the bus start throwing stuff at Mr. Davenport. He is immediately annoyed.

"Will you idiots stop throwing tomatoes at me?" Mr. Davenport yelled.

One of the guys on the bus yelled at him, "We don't listen to nerds with tape on their glasses and threw another tomato, aiming right at his glasses, breaking his glasses. It was true, Mr. Davenport had tape on his glasses. The bully laughs at him as the bus speeds away.

"Why do people hate me so much? Is it because I'm too smart? I don't ever try to socialize? Do I need to be dumb and be a trouble maker for these cool guys to notice me?" Mr. Davenport says, talking to himself.

Suddenly, he perks up. "Maybe I can eventually throw tomatoes at other people too!" He said, smiling.

He sighed and frowned again. "Of course, that will never work." Mr Davenport sighed and hung his head low.

He finally arrives at his junior high school, in the outside entrance. There are kids chatting, giggling, gossiping and running around. Some were tall, some were small. Some were fat, some were skinny. Some were males, some were females. Some were poor, some were rich and some were middle class, like young Mr. Davenport. There were a variety of people in that school but no one wanted to talk to him because he was a nerdy kid with a large front gap.

He arrives at his locker, near his homeroom. Turns the combination and pops open the locker. Suddenly, two buff guys shove Mr. Davenport's head in the locker.

"Look at that, you little wuss! You're even smaller than the locker!" One of the guys cackled.

The other guy called out, "Even if we fit five Donalds into a locker, he would still be too small!" He also cackled and high fives the first guy.

"Nice one, Martin!" The second guy said.

"Thanks, Oliver! Messing with little Donald never gets old, does it?" Martin said.

The guys walked away together, cackling. Donald shook his head to himself. "When will they ever stop bullying me?"

He heads into English class and sits himself down. He sees other people giggling, sitting on their desks and other people sitting in the desks waiting for instructions. The teacher comes in, everyone takes their seats, suddenly quiet.

"Hello class." She walks in and puts her purse and her books on her desk and walks to the chalkboard and writes something on it.

It reads "**STEM Million-Dollar Lottery Competition**"

Everyone Oohs and Aahs. Donald is definitely the most intrigued. The teacher shushes them.

"Okay, class! One million dollars goes to anyone who can interest a billion dollar man, Ronald Willigen with an invention." The teacher says. Donald has his eyes fixed on what the teacher's saying. He smiles and leans back on his chair.

* * *

Back To The Present…

"...and that's how I won a million bucks!" Donald giggles and begins to walk out of the lab.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase calls out.

He turns around to face Chase. "Hmm?"

"That's actually a pretty cool and legit story, Mr. Davenport!" Chase nods and goes back to working on the invention. Mr. Davenport walks over and helps him out. Suddenly, a blue streak of flash immediately strikes, the intensity is enough to hurt Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport's eyes. Suddenly, the lab is not there anymore… It's just a damp and muddy basement with nothing left except for the elevator and the buttons to go up and down. Everyone is automatically scared.

"What the hell just happened?" Mr. Davenport looks around the damp, muddy basement shaking his head in amazement. Not the good kind.

"I don't know…" Chase says "But we're going to find out exactly what happened, and get our lab back..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
